


For It's Gravely Apparent

by AuntG



Series: Chuck it [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Birthday, Gen, Ghouls, Gift Giving, Hunters & Hunting, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Maybe - Freeform, Paperwork, Pie, Sad and Sweet, Snakes, Sweet Jack Kline, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Jack and Adam hang out. Someone is watching.Disclaimer: I own nothing.





	1. Apple Pie Life?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trying to get rid of a bit of writers' block and my head went 'What is Jack up to?' and I wrote this.
> 
> And then I decided to post what I have so far before I go on my trip.
> 
> It's only the first half. The second half will either be concluded here or in the sequel fic. I haven't decided yet.

Jack was a weird dude.

He had taught Adam how to throw knives (just like he had promised) and Adam quickly learned that Jack was a bit of a Goth—always talking about supernatural stuff and weapons—despite wearing lots of tan or flannel clothes. 

That's not what made him weird though, it was the fact that he would go from spouting random trivia about stuff to not knowing what baseball was. 

It was the fact that he would stare at you in a sad yet intense way if he was confused by a question.

It was the fact that he talked about his father like the guy was three different people, or make references to things Adam had never heard of like 3D printers and a movie called Twilight. (Jack was unusually emphatic when he stated that he watched it on the Netflix and that vampires shouldn't sparkle. Ever.)

So Jack was weird, but Adam hung out with him because it was cool to have an older friend to sneak into R-rated movies with or get him to buy the CD with the explicit lyrics. It was cool to have a friend who had traveled so much when Adam had barely been anywhere.

It was cool to have a friend whose dad didn't seem to care how long Jack actually stayed at Adam's house so long as he checked in by phone call and went to school on time.

It was cool to have a friend who always brought food over, even though he barely ate any of it. Actually, that last one was what won mom over.

One night Jack brought over Portuguese apple pie—explaining that the main difference between Portuguese apple pie and American apple pie is that they replace half the sugar with honey. Mom thanked him and gave him a tired smile.

Then she quizzed him and he answered her with an even tone until she asked about his mother. He talked animatedly about how she had passed away when he was little but he remembered her in dreams, and that she had told him he was a good boy and he had felt loved and safe.

Mom got teary eyed over the mushy stuff and eventually they ate the pie. It was actually pretty good although the crust was uneven.

*****

Zachiel's was done.

Ever since that day at the fair, the kid wouldn't stop talking to the walls. Pretty soon that lead to Zachiel experiencing the first headache of his long existence. And hallucinations had joined the pounding pain in his head. Not only that, he was now getting one every day after Adam came back from school.

Zachiel was going to request reassignment.

*****

One day Adam brought Jack to Cousin Olliver's Hilltop Cafe and Denise immediately came up to serve them.

“How's your mom?” Denise said as she handed him a basket of fries. Jack's eyes grew wide.

“We haven't ordered yet.” Jack said with confusion. Denise turned towards him.

Denise was the best, Adam thought with a grin. She was always giving him free stuff.

“Who's this cutie, Adam?”

“I'm Jack.” Answered Jack with a grin.

“Oh?”

“And I would like to order a cheeseburger, Adam says you have the best cheeseburgers in Minnesota.”

Jack said as he popped a french fry into his mouth. “Did you know that the cheeseburger was invented in 1926?”

“No, I didn't.” Denise smiled with amusement and turned to Adam.

“And you?”

“Just a burger and Pop.”

Denise jotted that down and left with their order.

As they continued to chat a trucker sitting in a nearby booth carefully listened in and plotted. 

Maybe with this new addition she could convince her brother to move up their time table and finally get revenge for their father's death. Townies never do trust newcomers after all...


	2. Monster Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack celebrates his 18th birthday with fireworks. (Thanks Gabriel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For timeline purposes I wanted to put this up before I put up chapter 5 of "Throw Away the Script"
> 
> A/N: Fictional gift giving is almost as hard as real gift giving.

A few days after the diner, Jack had his 18th Birthday party on the 18th of May.

To Jack's surprise Charlie was the first to arrive at his birthday party.

Castiel let her in, told her to have a seat on the tan couch with the white and silver striped pillows. Then he politely excused himself and walked upstairs to warn Jack of the arrival of his first guest.

He was wearing a light brown T-shirt that read Earth Angel under grey flannel. He nervously pulled it off and tied the long sleeved flannel shirt to his waist. Then he went down stairs to greet 'Celeste'.

Celeste smiled when she saw the birthday boy. He seemed nervous and excited and gave her a big smile when he spotted her and sat down beside her on the couch.

“Hi! Welcome to my home. Have some popcorn or candy or pop or anything else you like... everyone else should be here soon.”

“Happy Birthday Jack.” Celeste said, handing him a present in broomstick themed wrapping paper.

Suddenly, the door from the kitchen to the living room slammed open.

“--I still think the kid would prefer _spiked_ punch”Gabriel said as he wandered into the room carrying a large bowl full of orange liquid and a bunch of paper cups. “he's 18 after all.”

“Oh hello?” Gabriel said as he set down the bowl and cups on the end table next to the couch. “I'm Gabe, Jack's coolest uncle.”

“I'm in charge of the fireworks.” He added, smirking.

Jack decided to ignore his uncle and tear open the wrapping paper on his present.

“This is so cool. Thank you.” Jack said, beaming at Char—Celeste, then held up his present.

“Wow, Half-blood Prince. I don't think you've read that one yet, have you kiddo?” Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow.

The doorbell rang and Gabriel went to go get it.

“Wow!” He exclaimed as he answered the door. He ushered Jo over into the living room and added:

“I had no idea you had so many hot friends, Jack Attack!”

Celeste mentally rolled her eyes but privately had to agree; Jack's blonde friend had shoulder length wavy locks, full lips, big eyes, was toned, and stood about 5'4”. She was wearing a black tank top, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She was also holding a little present in champagne colored wrapping paper. Jack got up and hugged her enthusiastically then sat back down on the couch with his new present in his hands.

“Jo this is my cool new friend Celeste. Celeste this is my kickass friend Jo.” He said, introducing them.

“The pizza is about to come out of the oven, fireworks are at 7:30 and after that I thought we could watch the new Batman movie.”

“That reminds me—if you run out of movies I brought with me a copy of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.” Celeste said, trying not to blush when Jo looked at her with pleased surprise.

“I'm still waiting on my friends Adam and Lee.” Jack said as he tore into the wrapping paper of his new present with gusto. Inside was a silver keychain of a bee.

“Thanks.” Jack said with a smile directed at Jo, and grabbed a deliciously nougaty confection from the candy laden table. Suddenly he stood up.

“Wanna see what uncle Gabe got me?”

Celeste gave Jo an amused look then turned her attention back to Jack who was bouncing on his toes with a puppy like energy.

“Sure”

*****

When Adam arrived it was C.J. who answered the door.

“Where's Jack?” He said, peering into the room.

“I believe they have all gone upstairs to Jack's room to view his new pet.” C.J. said, and shot a pointed look at a short brown eyed man.

“You never said no pets.” Grumbled the man. Adam realized that this was probably Jack's uncle Gabe.

“When you go up there tell him I have a few board games...”

Adam shrugged and went up the stairs. When he got up the stairs he found a hot redhead and an even hotter blonde staring at Jack as he held up a little red snake.

“I'm thinking of naming her Rowena, what do you think?”

“That's a little weird... what about, like Cinnamon?” Asked Celeste.

“Do you want to be Cinnamon or Rowena?” Jack asked as he lifted up the little snake to just an inch away from his eyes. That sillyness was brought to an end when someone bellowed:

“Hey, where's the Par_tay_?!”

Adam handed Jack his large gift, Jack set the snake back into the terrarium, and they all went downstairs.

Jack was pulling out his gift from the bag... he was looking at it with curiosity asit appeared to be a black backpack with a white circle with little black bats—when they turned the corner and saw a curly black haired pimple faced hispanic kid with a guitar introduced himself as Lee. He handed Jack a gift bag which contained two CDs; one was titled Houses of the Holy and the other Wolfmother.

“Thanks Lee. Thanks Adam.”

Adam rolled his eyes.

“Dude, look _inside_ the backpack.”

Jack did as he was instructed and gave Adam a confused look.

“You said you go hunting a lot. Mom says that hunters get a lot of injuries that regular first aid kits lack the proper supplies for, so I put together one that did.”

Jack smiled. “This is really cool thanks.”

“Are we ready for some pizza and fireworks?!” Called out Gabriel.

“That's our cue to go outside” said Celeste grinning.

They all went outside to sit on a picnic blanket on the grass and enjoy the fireworks display. After a few minutes Jo and Lee fell into a discussion about seventies Stoner Rock, and Jack and Charlie started to talk about something called Howl's Moving Castle and how it compared to the book. Adam enjoyed his pizza and watched the 15 minute display as he pretended that he wasn't impressed that Jack's uncle could put together something so professional looking.

“Hey Lee, could you play Dust in the Wind on your guitar?” Adam asked and leaned a bit closer to Jo.

“Sure thing, man.”

“_I close my eyes, only for a moment and the moment's gone...”_

*****

A pair of eyes peered over the brush and gazed upon the party goers. It seemed that he had found his way in—that musician looked like he might make a good snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to name the snake Eve because she's red and because it's funny.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Lee talk about post graduation plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup 4 chapters. I meant to write the conclusion and this came out instead. Lol.

Friday May 26th, 2006

Lee Axel Marcaido was a Hispanic boy Jack had met in his AP English class. On the first day of class Lee turned around in his chair and introduced himself to Jack, then boldly announced that he was going to 'travel the world to meet beautiful women'. They got to talking.

Jack told him about his travels around the country (leaving the hunting part out). Then he spoke about some of the more cosmopolitan people he had met, such as his father's surfer friend Sachiel from Australia, his father's rich friend Balthazar from the U.K., or his father's friend Assassiel in the Royal Canadian Air Force.*

Lee mentioned that he had three older brothers and they were going to take the world by storm: Lee was going to become a musician, his oldest brother was an actor and his youngest brother wanted to be a politician.

To try to make his dreams a reality he had gotten a job working at the produce department of the supermarket so he could pay for a trip to Europe when he took his gap year before going to the University of Wisconsin as a Music Major. 

Jack said that he didn't know what he wanted to do yet and would probably take a 'Gap Year' as well, and maybe travel for a while around the country. So now the school year was almost over and they were lined up for graduation--Marcaido was alphabetically just before Milton--and as they talked Jack noticed that Lee was acting weird... He kept looking around like he expected to see someone.

"Lee?"

"Oh, yeah. So who do you have coming for graduation?"

"Just my dad, my uncle, and Adam. I asked Jo, but it was like pulling teeth to get Ellen to let her come to my birthday party…" Jack said with a shrug.

"Who do you have coming?"

"You know--the parents, my brothers, my grandma if she's feeling well enough to come. And Kristen. Man, if I was into younger chicks…"

"Ugh! Is there _anything_ more boring than standing in line for two hours?"

"Kristen? As in Kristen McGee?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Through Adam, she is in his class. From the way he has spoken about her, I believe they are experiencing a flirtation."

"A what? Dude you're weird."

Humans were weird. Jack decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to come with me and Adam this afternoon to play disc golf?"

"Can't. I promised Kirsten I would help her with something this afternoon."

"Bring her with you, I believe Adam would be delighted to see her."

"Some other time--Hey, what about graduation? We could get together and do something."

"Sure, I'll ask Adam."

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn't make up Sachiel or Assassiel. Both are mentioned in the Heptameron by Peter de Abano (as is Castiel, Angel of Thursday) and Sachiel is the Angel of Water, whereas Assassiel is the Angel of Air.


	4. Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm sick and I should be sleeping, but... I'm gonna post this and then sleep. Promise.

Monday 29th of May, 2006

Wearing Lee was turning out to be a good thing. Not only did he get the 411 on Jack, but he would be right in the line of graduating students, cheering beside him very loudly and getting all eyes on him while Kirsten seduced Adam, leading him over to _the bleachers. _

_*****_

They ran behind the bleachers with Adam in the lead.

_"_This way, my lady." Adam said boldly and with a flourish of the hand.

_"So gallant!"_ She gasped clutching her bosom. "My knight in shining armor."

"This great deed deserves a favor from your lady." She said handing a handkerchief to Adam.

"My lady," Adam said with raised eyebrows, (secretly having hoped for a kiss) while taking the offering from her hand with a deep bow.

He brought it to his face and took a nice big sniff of his ladies' perfume scented handkerchief.

Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

*****

Jack looked into the audience when he walked across the stage. There was Castiel, Gabriel, Kate, Lee's parents, Lee's brothers… but where was Adam?

He got to the other side and whispered:

"Hey Lee, have you seen Adam?"

"Depends."

"On what does it depend?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"It's the bro code, man. You want me to break it, you gotta make it worth my while."

"So what do you want?" Jack asked with a head tilt.

"Nothing big: Ask your dad to make more of that pie."

"Okay." Jack said with a shrug.

"I saw them sneak out to the storage closet. Probably for some nookie."

Jack started towards the storage shed. Lee's hold on his arm stopped him.

"It's rude to leave before the end of the ceremony. Give them some alone time."

"And after the ceremony I can go look for them in the shed?" Jack said feeling anxious. If something happened to Adam…

"I'll come with. Can't wait to see their faces when you barge in." Lee said in a mocking tone.

*****

Jack and Lee made their way to the dank musty storage shed. Jack couldn't hear any voices or read any surface thoughts. 

"They're not in there." Jack said.

What is this kid--Lee thought--part _rabbit_?

"We should check anyway." Said Lee.

Jack opened the door to the storage shed and walked inside.

"There's no one. S--" 

Pain blazed across his skull as Jack felt himself get hit from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: a brief interlude with some angels and then we'll see if John has time to answer his phone.


	5. Pencil Pushers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelic interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what happened to Zerachiel?

Somewhere Beyond Heaven's Stark White Hallways, Behind a Spotless Glass Desk. 

Ambriel pushed the pile of papers forward. The Angel looked harried, her dark hair was mussed, and the glasses on her round face were askew.

She glanced at Zerachiel apologetically.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find the right forms. This is usually Orfiel's job, but he was busy today so I'm subbing."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Oh, he said that there was a disturbance in the timeline."

"It's really simple: Just fill out this portion where you list your reasons for requesting a change of assignment, and be sure to sign and date everything." 

Zerachiel tried to hold in a grimace. He hated paperwork.

Seeing the grimace, Ambriel cheerfully added another form to the pile and said:

"Fill out this form if you have any complaints. I should warn you though, Naomi is a busy angel and it may be awhile before she sees it."

He gave her a baleful look.

"Right then." She turned back to the first form and pointed. 

"Here is where you rate your comfort level with the assignment. Here's the spot for additional comments such as how we might improve your experience in the future…"

Zerachiel slouched his thin body almost imperceptibly further in the chair. He could tell he was going to be stuck in this chair awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the next part very soon... There's cannon levels of violence.


	6. Boys and Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is a little tied up at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've reached the end of this ficlet, which is a good thing because my next chapter of Throw Away the Script chronologically follows this one and I intend to post it within the week.
> 
> I've never written a fight sequence in a fanfic before.

Adam slowly blinked his eyes open and wished he hadn't. He hoped Kristen was ok and getting help, because he...he was in some kind of root cellar, he had a monster headache, his wrists hurt (dammit they were tied to a wooden beam) and he… could hear voices. 

"Don't be greedy, you had your chance" Said a female voice.

"Did you call the old man?" That sounded like Lee.

"Went  _ straight _ to voicemail--" She singsonged.

"Figures." Lee bit out.

"--I want some  _ now _ !"

Fine!" He snarled. Snacking noises followed, then they stopped.

"…"

"He's healing--what do you think he is?"

"He's  _ wak--Aaahh _ !"

Adam saw the body of Lee go flying across the room and hit the wall at an angle with a sickening thud. 

He heard more screaming as Kirsten's head went sailing past him.

He began to freak out then tried to remember yoga breathing exercises and the 'leading by example' techniques taught by the boy scouts.

Maybe he could get the little knife out of his boot.

He was a little distracted when Lee's body (who's head hung at an unnatural angle) got back up.

"That  _ hurt _ you jerk!" Lee said, then he spotted the severed head and flew into a rage.

"...the  _ fuck _ did you do to my sister! You'll  _ pay _ for that asshole!" Lee said as he rushed toward the side of the room Adam couldn't see.

Adam heard a chopping sound. Soon after Lee's head came rolling his way.

A few moments later Jack poked his blood spattered head around the corner and his face brightened when he saw Adam. His jacket bore several rips and a lot of blood, but none of it seemed to be his. He carried a long blood soaked silver knife.

He went to untie Adam and Adam… flinched.

"I heard them talking… what _are you? _What were_ they? _Are there_ more? _Is_ mom _safe?"

Jack was unable to look him in the face as he went to untie Adam.

"I'm different." He finally admitted.

"Half human, and that's enough for me to be one of the hunted--even though I now have control over my powers and only huntl evil supernatural things.

"Supernatural." Adam deadpanned.

"You're trying to tell me that ghosts and zombies are real?"

"How else can you explain what you just saw? Lee stood back up after breaking his neck." Jack said, growing anxious. He had to convince Adam to stay quiet about his hybrid status. Plus, he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"I'm pretty sure your mom is safe, but you should stay at my place tonight just to be sure. It's well warded and has reinforced walls.No vents to crawl through either."

"I don't know how I'll convince her." He admitted.

"Just say it was ghouls." Jack replied.

"Ghouls?" Adam said incredulous.

"She'll understand, but please,  _ please _ just call me a hunter and leave out the rest."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"Does everyone know about the supernatural but me?"

Jack shrugged.

"Well C.J."

"How do you manage to hunt between classes, anyway?" Asked Adam, already feeling a headache getting worse. He was exhausted from finals and now he had to deal with this shit. He needed a vacation.

"I didn't really, dad just asked me to come along on the ones that were really easy--or where he needed extra support and no one else was available. We did a 'skip day'  _ one _ time and the teacher got really mad when she found out that he was the one responsible." 

"But I'm lucky. Jo never gets to go on any hunts."

"Her mom is a _hunter?" _Adam pictured Ellen and Jo with guns going against a vampire. Then just Jo with a gun. Then just Jo...

"No but she knows a lot of people."

"Huh?" Adam said distractedly.

"We should go. I still have to salt and burn the bodies, change, and get back to graduation."

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here. Man, your life is weird…"

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts?
> 
> It's going to be a while before Adam is 100 percent ok with everything. As a result, he's going to be distant for the next month or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. Also I'd love to hear suggestions.


End file.
